Sensors are used for many different operations within a vehicle. In an example, occupant restraint and safety systems typically sense changes in pressure at key points within the vehicle. Sensors are conventionally packaged with supporting electronics and typically mounted on a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is then mounted into a housing or directly to a vehicle structure. Such mounting can cause a number of problems related to manufacturing and reliability.
It would be desirable to implement a circular snap fit pressure sensor unit.